Field of the Invention
The disclosed technique relates to an ophthalmic apparatus, an information processing method, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
As a method for obtaining a tomographic image of a measurement object, such as a living body, in a non-destructive manner and a non-invasive manner, optical coherence tomography (OCT) is used in practice. The OCT is widely used in ophthalmic diagnoses in particular.
In the OCT, light reflected by the measurement object and light reflected by a reference mirror interfere with each other and an intensity of a resultant interference light is analyzed so that a tomographic image of the measurement object is obtained. Examples of such a light interference tomographic image obtaining apparatus include spectral domain optical coherence tomography (SD-OCT) which divides interference light and which replaces depth information by frequency information to be obtained and swept source optical coherence tomography (SS-OCT) which divides wavelength first before outputting light. Note that, the SD-OCT and the SS-OCT are collectively referred to as Fourier domain optical coherence tomography (FD-OCT).
In recent years, an angiography method using the FD-OCT has been proposed which is referred to as “OCT angiography”. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2014/221827 discloses OCT angiography which determines variation of logarithmic intensity of an interference signal as a motion contrast feature value and generates an image of the motion contrast feature value.
However, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2014/221827 does not disclose a method for specifying a blood vessel having a possibility of a new blood vessel in an image of blood vessels obtained by imaging the motion contrast feature value.